


CSI Drabble #1

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CSI Drabble #1

"I can't believe we got yelled at." Nick stretched before turning on the alarm and falling into bed.

"No kidding. I wonder what crawled up Grissom's butt and died tonight."

"Greg!"

"What? Like you're not wondering the same thing." Greg turned off the bathroom light and slid under the covers. "I think it's the beard."

Nick laughed before curling around Greg and brushing kisses over the shiny burn scars on his back. "You think Grissom's beard crawled up his butt and died?"

"Nick?" Greg threaded their fingers together over his stomach.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Love you too, Greggo."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
